One perfect Day
by MyLittleViolet
Summary: Poland managed to talk Lithuania into going shopping with him. Really fluffy one shot. Human names used.


**Hey hey^^ So, as you can see, I decided to write so LietPol fluff. I really didn't intend this to be so long but I had so much fun writing this, I couldn't help it.**

**Warning: This story portrays a romantic relationship between to men as well as a crossdresser. Don't like it? Then why on earth did you even click on this? Oh, and this is so fluffy that you might start vomiting rainbows. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything.**

* * *

_One perfect Day_

* * *

"Okay, so where do you want to go first?" Toris asked.

Feliks had been grinning like an idiot for hours now. He couldn't help it, he was simply too happy. After all, he'd finally managed to talk Toris into going shopping with him.

"Dunno. I have like nothing to wear at all so we need to look for everything a bit." Feliks said.

"Feliks, you have a whole room filled only with clothes. How can you say you have nothing to wear?" Toris asked.

Feliks pouted. "You don't understand at all. Those are all old. I can't wear those boring things anymore."

"But I saw some clothes in there you never wore at all." Toris protested.

"I bought those spontaneously. They're like totally ugly." Feliks said.

Toris sighed. "I wish you wouldn't throw away your money like that."

Feliks grinned at him. "That's why I wanted you to come! So you can tell me what looks _really_ good on me."

Toris smiled. "Okay fine. Since you're not looking for anything in particular lets just look at the shops in the order they come."

Feliks nodded and intertwined his fingers with Toris', pulling his friend with him into the first shop: a woman's shoe shop.

The blond went straight for the section with the heeled shoes. He stared with big eyes at all the colorful shoes and badly wished he could just buy them all.

"Ehm, Feliks? These are all pretty high. You're sure you can walk in these?" Toris asked hesitantly.

Feliks frowned at his friend. "Are you trying to insult me? Of course I can!"

Toris raised his hands in an apologetic manner. "Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to insult you."

Feliks turned his attention back to the shoes. "Ne, Tori? Which ones do you like? They're all so pretty, I can't decide!"

"Well…uhm…" Toris stammered. "Uhm, I think I kind of like those." He pointed at a studded pair of dark green pumps with thick heels.

Feliks blinked at them. He didn't know Toris liked studs.

"B-but if you don't like them it's fine too." Toris quickly added.

Feliks gave his friend a reassuring smile. "No! They look like, totally cool! I think I'll try them on."

He noted that Toris blushed slightly and it made his heart flutter.

Feliks took the shoes to look at their size. "36 and 37. That's too small." He said and put them back.

Toris took a quick look through the shop. "There's a shop assistant, you can ask her for your size." He said as he pointed at a young blond woman.

Feliks stared at the woman and froze. He swallowed. He really didn't like to approach people he didn't know. Why couldn't this stupid shop just have all their sizes at display?

Toris blinked at him. "Is something the matter, Feliks?"

The blond Pole avoided his gaze; his fingers were fidgeting with the hem of his dress.

Toris bowed down to be able to look at the blond's face. "What is it?"

"Duntwantto" Feliks mumbled.

Toris blinked at his friend. "Sorry but I didn't get that."

Feliks felt his cheeks heating up from embarrassment. "That's because you're so stupid!" he said loudly.

Toris' eyes widened in surprise. "Wha…?"

"This is all stupid! I wanna go!" Feliks turned to stomp out of the shop.

"Wait…what?" Toris stammered, not understanding what the hell was going on. "Wait Feliks! What about the shoes?" he said while hurrying after his friend.

"I don't want to have stupid shoes from a stupid shop where you have to ask stupid people to get them!" Feliks muttered.

It was as if somebody had suddenly lit a light blub on top of Toris' head. He couldn't stop himself from giggling, adding even more to Feliks' embarrassment. "Oh, I see! You're being shy again."

He pulled his reluctant friend close and patted his blond head. "Don't worry, I get it. I'll go ask for your size. It's 39, right?"

Feliks simply nodded, still avoiding his gaze.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Toris said before walking off to take one of the shoes to the blond woman.

Feliks sat down on one of the chairs and stared down at his lap, his fingers still playing with the hem of his dress. He wore a pale pink dress today. It had taken him a long time to decide what to wear. It had to be something he could easily take on and off, in case he wanted to try any clothes on, but it also had to look cute. Looks were extremely important to him. When he knew he didn't look absolutely perfect, then he had no self confidence at all. And for some reason it was even more important to him, to look cute when he was with Toris.

Feliks looked up when he heard steps approaching. Toris stood in front of him with a shoe carton in his hands. "We're lucky. They had your size." He said cheerfully.

Toris went down on his knees to unlace Feliks' boots.

"I can do that myself." Feliks said quickly.

Toris looked up at him and gave him the most genuine and loving smile. "No, it's fine. Let me do it."

Feliks stared down at his friend, the blush returning to his face. But this time it wasn't from embarrassment.

Toris unlaced the boots with skillful fingers and slipped them off of Feliks' feet, followed by his stripped pink socks. He took Feliks' ankle carefully with one hand and let his foot slide into the green pump.

The feeling of Toris' fingers against his bare skin sent a pleasant tingling sensation up Feliks' legs and made his heart pound loudly inside his chest.

Toris got back up when he was done. "So, how do they feel?"

Feliks smiled shyly. "Good, I think they fit."

Toris held out his hands to help Feliks stand up from the chair. "Okay, then lets take a look at them in the mirror."

Feliks took the Lithuanian's hands and followed him to the next mirror. He looked at himself and smiled. He loved the way the shoes made his legs look longer and more feminine, nearly bringing him up to Toris' height. But what he loved most of all about them was the fact that Toris liked them, which meant he would've probably bought them even if they were ugly as hell.

"They're perfect!" He exclaimed. "I like totally need to have them!"

Toris chuckled. "Okay, then I'll go and pay for them."

* * *

A few minutes later they walked out of the shoe shop, Toris carrying the shopping bag with the new shoes.

Feliks stopped in his tracks as soon as he caught eye of the next shopping window.

"Omg, that dress is like totally cute!" he squealed.

Toris laughed. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Feliks immediately skipped into the shop, leaving Toris to follow him. By the time he'd caught up, the Pole had already his arms filled with clothes.

"Wow, that was fast. Lets go for the changing room." Toris said.

"But there is still more I want to try on!" Feliks pouted.

"I can barley see you under that heap of clothes. Lets try these on first, the other ones won't run away." Toris said.

Feliks nodded and let Toris guide him to the changing room. Feliks disappeared into one of the cubicles and Toris let himself fall down on one of the red beanbag chairs. He only had to wait a few moments before Feliks left the cubicle again, now wearing a breathtaking yellow dress. The top of the dress had a beautiful beaded flower pattern, while the skirt was made of ruffles, reaching to the floor on the back but only down to his knees on the front.

"Wow, Feliks that's beautiful!" He exclaimed in awe.

The Pole looked at him with big eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's really fancy, so you won't be able to wear it very often, and it's probably not very cheap, but it's just so beautiful! If you don't buy it then I will!" Toris said.

Feliks blushed and looked at himself in the mirror. Obviously liking what he saw because he looked and turned around and looked for quite a while.

After he'd disappeared in the cubicle again, one of the shop assistants walked over to Toris.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"No, I think we're fine." Toris answered.

She nodded and added. "Your girlfriend is so cute, you're very lucky."

Toris smiled. He didn't even bother to correct her about Feliks' gender. "She's actually not my girlfriend." He lowered his voice. "But I hope she will be soon."

The woman chuckled and whispered back. "I'm sure she will. I saw the way she looked at you." With those words she turned around and focused her attention on some other customers.

Toris felt his heart flutter. The way Feliks looked at him? What did she mean by that? There was no way…was there? Toris felt a warm feeling spreading inside his chest.

"Toris?" Feliks called from inside the cubicle.

The Lithuanian immediately jumped up from his seat. "Yeah?"

"I can't reach the zipped. Can you help me?"

"Sure." Toris walked over to Feliks' cubicle and slipped inside.

The cubicle wasn't very big, so it was a bit cramped with both of them and all the clothes inside. Feliks was now wearing a knee length aqua colored a-line dress. Less fancy than the yellow dress but still beautiful and more suitable for daily use. Feliks turned around and exposed his delicate bare back to him. Toris gulped and quickly closed the zipper.

"What do you think?" Feliks asked.

"It's pretty." Toris answered.

"Yeah, but not beautiful like the yellow dress." Feliks said. "I think it looks a bit plain."

"Well, you can't always run around with beads and ruffles." Toris said.

Feliks raised and eyebrow. "I can't?"

Toris chuckled. "You can't."

"I don't think I'll buy this one. It's like way too plain. Can you open the zipper again?" Feliks said.

Toris nodded and opened the zipper before quickly retreating out of the cubicle.

In the end they bought 4 dresses. The yellow one, a red floor length column dress with a high slit (which was the one Feliks had seen in the shopping window), a really short green dress that fit perfectly with Feliks' new shoes and a dark blue dress with black lace.

"We only bought pretty fancy dresses in the end." Toris said. "Don't you need any shirts or pants?"

Feliks snorted. "Those are like way too boring. But now that you say it, I think I need some new skirts. And shoes. I have no shoes to match with that blue dress."

In the end, Toris was carrying like for shopping bags in each hand, with smaller shopping bags inside the shopping bags. But he felt kind of triumphant; he'd managed to talk Feliks into buying a pair of black jeans. They were really skinny, which was probably the only reason Feliks agreed on buying them, but they were still pants.

"Tori, I like totally need to pee." Feliks complained after they left the last shop.

Toris let out a relieved sign. "I think I saw a nice coffeehouse on the other side of the street, we could sit down there. I could use a break from carrying all these bags anyway." He offered.

Feliks nodded and followed him.

Toris flopped down on one of their empty tables, relieved to be able to move his arms freely again, while Feliks went looking for their restroom. He started studying their menu while his friend was gone. The crêpes looked really good and he was a bit hungry.

"Do they have anything good?" Feliks asked when he returned.

Toris handed him the menu and wondered for a moment whether his friend had used the women's restroom or the men's, but he decided that he didn't care enough to ask.

A waitress in a cute red-checkered dress with a white apron came to their table and chirped, "What can I bring you?"

"For me a caffè latte and the chocolate crêpe." Toris said.

The waitress looked over at Feliks, who blushed slightly and looked down at the table. "Strawberry milkshake." He mumbled.

"Coming right away." The waitress chirped.

"So, I hope today wasn't too annoying for you. I know that you didn't actually want to go shopping with me." Feliks said.

Toris blinked surprised. Feliks normally didn't care much about how he felt, but he'd never really minded that. Everything was fine for him as long as he could make Feliks happy. "Not at all." He said quickly. "It was a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

Feliks smiled happily and Toris noticed a slight blush spreading across his friend's face. Toris remembered the words from the shop assistant in the second shop. _I saw the way she looked at you._ Could it be that Feliks liked him too?

Ever since Toris had first met the blond Pole, he was captivated by him. It had taken him some time until he found out why his heart always fluttered so much when he was with Feliks and why the blond always made him so happy. He knew it by now, but he'd never dared to tell his friend. What if Feliks didn't feel the same way? What if he creeped him out? What if Feliks laughed at him?

Toris knew that he was probably overdramatizing things but he couldn't help it. He was too much of a coward to just blurt out something like that.

The waitress brought their order with a happy, "Buon appetito!"

Toris smiled thank you at her and she gave him a wink before she left again.

Feliks picked up the strawberry that decorated the rim of his glass. He flicked his tongue out to lick off some of the pink foam that was on the strawberry, before he bit into it.

Toris mouth nearly dropped open.

After a while, Feliks realized that his friend wasn't eating but instead staring at him the whole time.

"Is something wrong? Do I have milk foam on my face?" Feliks asked. Quickly rubbing with his hands over his face to remove any possible foam.

"N-no, t-that's…" Toris stammered, not quite knowing what to say. So, he simply smiled and said, "You look perfect."

Feliks' eyes widened and his face turned dark crimson.

Realizing what he'd just said, Toris felt his heart lurching into his throat. He quickly turned his attention to his crêpe before he could say any more stupid things.

After a while, he felt Feliks' foot nudging slightly against his leg underneath the table. An accident?

Toris shifted his leg slightly, so that his calf was now pressed against Feliks' calf. He could feel Feliks' body heath through his trousers. Toris barley tasted his crêpe or his coffee. It was as if his whole body was concentration on the part of his skin that touched Feliks. His heart beat so loudly that he was almost sure that his polish friend could hear it.

And the whole time, Feliks seemed to have no intention on moving his leg away. What did that mean? Did it even mean anything? Toris had absolutely no idea what to do. Should he even do something? Wouldn't it look weird? Maybe he should just ignore it.

Toris snapped his head up when he realized that Feliks had said something. "What? Sorry, I spaced out a bit." He apologized quickly.

Feliks pouted at him, obviously displeased with the fact that his friend didn't listen to him. Toris noted that Feliks had already finished his milkshake. That was quick.

"I asked you whether I could have a bite." Feliks said.

"Oh, sure." Toris handed the fork over to him. "Dig in."

He had to stifle a giggle as he watched Feliks finishing the plate in the matter of seconds. Foot really wasn't safe around the Pole. He looked around for a waitress to ask for the bill.

* * *

Feliks could still feel the skin on his leg tingle where it'd touched Toris' when they left the coffeehouse. He'd insisted on carrying some of his shopping bags, out of the sole reason that he wanted to be able to hold Toris' hand.

_You look perfect._ Toris' words still rang inside his head. They made his stomach lurch with happiness. It wasn't the first time that Toris had complimented him but it still felt like the first time. Feliks lived each and every one of these compliments.

_You look perfect._ Feliks felt a warm feeling spreading inside his body and he unconsciously snuggled closer to Toris.

"Lets go back to the car." Feliks said. "I'm tired, my feet start to hurt and these bags are heavier than I thought."

"Do you want me to carry them again?" Toris offered.

Feliks tightened his grip around Toris' hand. "No."

After they'd loaded all the shopping bags into the trunk of the car, Feliks slit down into the passenger seat and Toris started the car.

Feliks leaned his head back and watched Toris driving. A disgustingly sweet love song was playing on the radio. Feliks smiled happily.

"Today was really perfect." He whispered.

He wasn't sure if Toris had heard him. If he did, then he didn't react.

Feliks closed his eyes. The song fit the situation absurdly well and he knew he wouldn't be able to get it out of his head for days.

'I want you to hold me, Tori.' Feliks thought. 'Hold me and never let me go again…please…'

"Please stop the car." Feliks didn't realize he'd spoken the words out aloud until Toris actually stopped the car.

"What wrong, Feliks? Are you feeling sick?" Toris asked worriedly.

Before Feliks could change his mind, he leaned forward and connected their lips.

Toris froze for a few seconds but then he put his arms around Feliks and pulled him closer. His lips were soft and warm. Feliks felt his body melting in the embrace. It was a good thing they were already sitting, otherwise his legs probably would've given in. His body felt like it was burning up from the inside.

Feliks didn't know how much time had passed until they broke apart. The only thing he was able to see, feel, taste, smell, sense at the moment was Toris. His wonderful Toris.

Feliks opened his eyes as soon as his lips lost contact with Toris'. He stared directly into the two large blue pools that were Toris' eyes. Toris' face was flushed dark red and his uneven breath brushed over Feliks' lips.

"Fe-Feliks…what?" Toris asked completely breathless.

Feliks smiled and snuggled against Toris' shoulder. "I wanted to do this all day."

He felt Toris' hand caressing through his hair. "Feliks…you have no idea for how long I wanted to do this."

When Feliks fell asleep a while later after they'd resumed driving, he could still feel Toris' lips on his.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it^^ I would be really happy over some reviews, but I think you already know that ;)**


End file.
